First Blood
First Blood 'is the 17th scene of [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]]. It is the first scene of Act 5: Intermission and is also the first scene where Richter is a playable character. It takes place on April 2nd, 1989. Scene Intro The level starts with Evan Wright answering the phone and talking to Richter who pleads him for some money that he can use to buy a plane ticket in exchange for him telling his story. Evan complies, saying that he will pay as long as the story is "good enough". Richter then begins to recount his past experience of working as a masked vigilante for 50 Blessings. He tells about cryptic phone calls asking to do certain tasks such as leaving several "marks" (the 50 Blessings logo) around. Richter, who initially had ignored the calls, considering them pranks, later found his car firebombed, while the messages were getting more threatening. The screen then cuts to Richter, looking down at his torched car through a window in his house. He goes over to answer his answering machine, which cryptically threatens the life of his mother (the message referring to it as "a funeral for Rosa Berg"). Richter visits his mother, who tells him about a dream she had of Richter's father at a beach and thinking of something bad happening. Before leaving, Richter promises to make her dinner when he returns. Gameplay The level is a bar filled with Russian Mobsters on North East 139th Street. Richter begins the level unarmed and wearing his rat mask. In the first area there are more than five mobsters armed with melee weapons who will attack immediately after the player enters the bar and knocks over an armed mobster by opening the door. Outro When Richter returns home, he finds his sick mother sat at the table, not in bed where she should be. Worried, he reminds his mother about what the doctor said about her sickness, but she says that she doesn't care and that she still has some fight left. Music * "Around" ''by Modulogeek plays during the first part of the introduction while playing as Evan. * "''Interlude" by Chromacle plays during the second part of the introduction when controlling Richter. * "''Richard" ''by Dubmood is the song played during the level. * "''Disturbance" ''by Endless plays during the outro. Dialogue Intro is at his typewriter when his phone rings. '''Evan: ''Hello, Evan speaking.'' Phone: ''Hi, this is... You spoke to my mother. She told me to call you. Said you wanted to talk. ... It's about the Mask Maniac, right?'' Evan: ''Right! I didn't think you'd call, to be honest... ... Well, if you've got time I'd love to hear your story...'' Phone: ''I've got time, all right. But it'll cost you. You see, I need a plane ticket. I know it's a lot to ask for... But I'm sure it'll be worth your while. ... Do we have a deal?'' Evan: ''Well, I can't promise you anything, but... If your story's half as good as you say then... I'll see what I can do. Okay?'' Phone: ''Fair enough. ... So where do you want me to begin?'' Evan: ''Take it from the start, I want to get the full picture.'' Phone: ''All right. ... Well, it all started with these strange messages on my phone. At first they were pretty straight. Asking me to do things. Small things, like calling random numbers leaving cryptic messages, going around town painting these marks at certain points...'' Evan: ''Marks?'' Phone: ''Yeah. A circle with three lines across... ... Anyway, I didn't do what they told me to. Figured it was all a prank. After a while the messages started getting threatening... A few days passed. Then one morning I woke up to find my car torched. And... There was this message on my machine saying I better do what I was told. Or bad things would happen...'' Apr 2nd, 1989 Miami, Florida is looking out the front window at his torched car. He checks his messages. Phone: ''You've got one new message! *BEEP* Hi, this is Susan from Miami Funeral Service... We've got an appointment scheduled with you today. For the funeral of a Rosa Berg. Come whenever you like. We're open all day. Our office is on NE 139th ST. *CLICK* ...'' Richter goes upstairs and into his mother's bedroom. Richter: ''Good morning, mom.'' Rosa: ''Good morning, sweetheart. *COUGH* What's wrong? You look upset.'' Richter: ''Oh, it's nothing. ... Did you sleep OK? Should I make you some breakfast?'' Rosa: ''I'm not hungry, dear. ... You know, I had the strangest dream... You were sitting on an island with your father. You were both real quiet, staring out into the sea. It was all so peaceful, but... There was something in the air. Something bad was about to happen. ...'' Richter: ''Something bad?'' Rosa: ''I don't know. ... I can't remember what happened. ... Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. ...'' Richter: ''Listen, Mom... I'm heading out for a while, OK? I'll make you dinner when I get back, all right?'' Rosa: ''All right, dear. I still feel pretty tired. I think I'll take a little nap.'' Outro is downstairs eating dinner. Richter: ''Mom, what are you doing down here?'' Rosa: ''I was hungry, so I decided to have a snack. I can take care of myself, you know. You don't have to worry about me so much...'' Richter: ''You know the doctor told you not to move around too much.'' Rosa: ''I don't care what the doctor said. I'm not dead yet. I've still got some fight left in me.'' Trivia * The title is a reference to the 1982 film First Blood. ** "First Blood" is misspelled in the cover art, possibly to avoid copyright issues. * Chronologically, First Blood is the earliest 50 Blessings' hit on the Russian Mafia depicted. * First Blood is one of the easiest levels to get Combo God on. Category:Chapter Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes